legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamic Duo
The Dynamic Duo is a team of the two heroes Batman and Robin who are featured in both LEGO Batman: The Videogame, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the beginning of this game a group of villains including Riddler, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface were attempting to perform thievery. After Batman and Robin manage to defeat Clayface, they discover that Riddler got away on Two Face's van. Batman attaches a tracker on the van and tracks them down. Batman and Robin follow the Riddler into Mr. Freeze's base and defeats Mr.Freeze and continues to fight Poision Ivy who rescues Riddler. Batman and Robin defeat Poision Ivy and then defeat Two Face. The last battle is with Riddler, and Batman at last manages to defeat him as well. Later, Penguin along with Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Bane, and Catwoman, plotted to take over the city by using several penguin robots. When Batman and Robin reached the sewers they imprisoned Killer Croc. Later the duo challenged Man Bat, who they also defeated. Batman and Robin's last battle is with the Penguin and Catwoman. After defeating them Batman and Robin moves on to defeat their last enemy Joker. Joker along with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn planned to spread chaos. Batman and Robin reach the factory that Joker was operating in and defeats Mad Hatter, however Joker escapes on his helicopter. The news comes that Commissioner Gordon was kidnapped and Batman rushes to the scene to fight Harley Quinn. Once Harley Quinn was defeated Batman fought Joker, the last boss. Eventually Batman and Robin defeated Joker and the story ends. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Once the Man of the Year Award is presented to Bruce Wayne, The Joker intervenes. Bruce puts on his batsuit and prepares for battle. Batman battles several villains in the theatre in the following order: Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Two Face. After imprisoning these villans Batman realizes that Joker escaped. Batman follows Joker into the Gotham Funland, where they battle. Batman manages to imprison Joker but Lex Luthor, using his Deconstructor, frees Joker from Arkham. Joker then frees other villians that Batman is forced to fight. Batman ends up defeating all the villians and re-imprisoning them. Batman also appears in Justice League Missions. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham The Dynamic Duo first pursue Killer Croc before returning to the Watchtower to aid the Justice League in defending against the Legion of Doom. Before long, however, they are confronted by a new enemy: Brainiac. With no choice left the two teams temporarily cooperate to battle the upcoming threat. Members *Batman *Robin **Robin (Tim Drake) **Robin (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Robin (Damian Wayne) Enemies The Dynamic Duo fights most of Batman's primary enemies such as Joker, Two Face, and Riddler. Trivia *The Dynamic Duo is the only team to be featured in all three installments of the LEGO Batman series. Category:LEGO DC Teams Category:Index Category:Bat Family